


Partners

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee bumps into an old classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #412 "save a life"

“And how do you know Tim?” asked McGee’s old high school classmate, once they’d finished with the ‘ _how are you, what are you up to_ ’s.

Tony could tell that McGee expected him to say something off-hand, but he could see McGee’s defensive stance and knew that they hadn’t exactly been friends in school.

“Actually,” Tony said, smiling, “I’m Special Agent McGee’s partner. Our agency does a lot of high-risk, _highly_ -classified operations, and he’s saved my life a time or two, let me tell you.”

“Thanks,” said McGee, softly, when the guy had gone.

Tony bumped his shoulder. “Any time, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
